Ouran blood
by KittaKat
Summary: Haruhi manages to get herself into the oddest group of extremely hot boys ever, their identity unfolds when she witnesses a scene after a maid is brutally murdered, she finds out there's more to these hot boys than she first thought, they want her blood!
1. Chapter 1

"Bye my daughter, I love you." Haruhi Fujioka's father waves to her as she walks up to the Souh Mansion. "Bye dad." She waves and a butler answers the door. "Welcome Miss Fujioka, Milord is this way please." He says as she follows him. "Please dress in the uniform given to you in here before you meet milord."He opens a door and an old maid grabs her. "Pitiful girl getting tangled up here." The maid shakes her head at Haruhi.

She walks out in a French maids dress, with a silver emblem on the apron. "Proceed this way with me." The butler says. He opens a big door and stands to the side to let her enter. "Hello, miss Fujioka." A blonde boy smiles at her. _'Oh wow he's soo hot!' _She thinks looking at him. "H-hello." She forces her face to smile. "My, you are very adorable." He stands and walks to her with grace, and she can't help but flush a little. "Look at me." He pulls her chin up causing more heat to rush to her face. "Very good."

He lets go and the door opens. Amazingly beautiful boys walk in. "This here is Kyoya Ohtori he is the third son of his family, he is my right hand." The blond smiles as the black haired boy with a clip board pushes his glasses up. "These two are the Hitachin twins Hikaru and Kaoru." He says to identical twins, both the same height with fiery hair. "Later you can play our game!" They smile at her. "This here is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or as we call him Hunny." He says and an adorable blonde boy holding a pink stuffed bunny smiles adoringly at her. "And this is Bun-bun!" He holds the bunny up for her to see. "And this here is Takashi Morinozuka or Mori." The blonde says to a tall black haired boy who is expressionless but extremely hot doing it. "And finally I am Tamaki Suoh." He says.

"You're father couldn't keep you huh? Well this is now your home Haruhi...but specifically you answer to us alone." Kyoya says. "Now, now mother, don't frighten the girl." Tamaki says to Kyoya. "Sorry Father." He turns back to his clip board. "Ummm..." Haruhi raises a brow. "Tama-chan and Kyo-chan are the mom and dad of the house!" Hunny says cutely. "I see." Haruhi says. "Haruhi we are only the children of our families, we don't live in the same homes as they do." Tamaki smiles at her making her blush. "We live here because we'd get in the way of their profits." The twins say together. "That doesn't seem logical." Haruhi says then covers her mouth. "Watch your tongue Haruhi I won't tolerate you saying things out of order." Tamaki says crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry." Haruhi bows.

"Tamaki we have sessions in a few minutes the maidens will be here." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up. "Alright, Haruhi while we tend to our customers I will ask you serve them for us."Tamaki smiles again making her heart speed up. "Alright Milord." She says bowing. "Hikaru, Kaoru explain as we go to the host room." Tamaki snaps. "SIR!" They salute him. "We run a very good host club here we entertain many beautiful girls such as you. We created this a few years ago, Tamaki is the founder of it so is the president, Kyoya is the vice president. Since your father begged for you to serve us, you will aid us in this as well." They explain taking turns for each sentence. "So I serve the ladies you entertain as well as your wishes?" Haruhi asks. "Yes you do." They say in unison. "Very well I will do my best." Haruhi smiles, making Tamaki flush a little and no one notices.

Haruhi looks in the big beautifully decorated room. "We have our own stations my dear, mine is over there by the window, and Kyoya's is there next to that window, the twins work the station near the pillars, Hunny and Mori work there near the kitchen. You will be inside the kitchen. Inside there is a panel with lights we each have a button to push if we are in need of you, our light will go off and you will come to our station." Tamaki says. "Alright." Haruhi fixes her apron and bonnet, and then grabs a silver tray. "Very good." The twins inspect. "They are the sons of a talented designer." Tamaki says.

Haruhi smiles, and then walks into the enormous kitchen. "Hello you must be Miss Fujioka...well I hear your talents are quite good im Toru Suzushima." The boy says in a chef's outfit. "Pleased to meet you." Haruhi bows. "I'll be making what they want." He goes back to what he was doing. "Those carts of cakes take that one to Hunny." He says. "Wow." Haruhi looks at one of the three shelf carts filled with strawberry cakes. "He may be small but he can eat a lot of those, oh before you say something dumb I'll tell you each of their ages, Hunny and Mori are 18, Tamaki and Kyoya are 17, and the twins are 16." He says. "B-but Hunny looks like a grade schooler!" Haruhi covers her mouth again. "Shh Tamaki would punish you if you were heard speaking out of order, but yes he is." Toru says. "Oops so this entire cart goes to Hunny and Mori's station?" Haruhi asks. "Yes." Toru says busying himself again.

"Here you go Master." Haruhi bows as Hunny sparkles looking at the cakes. "Manners." Mori says. "Oh right thank you!" Hunny grins adoringly at Haruhi. "You're welcome master-um?" She breaks off blushing not knowing what to call him. "Master Hunny!" He smiles softly at her. "Master Hunny." She bows. "And for further name calling reference Master Mori for Mori." Tamaki says. "Thank you master." Haruhi bows to Tamaki. "Sir your guests have arrived." The butler says. "Very good let them in." Tamaki says. Haruhi goes to the kitchen rather fast.

"Ah Milord is having an effect on you?" Toru grins. "W-well..." Haruhi shakes her head then smiles. "No." The light for Kyoya's table blinks. Haruhi walks out with her silver tray. "Oh Kyouya what an adorable creature you have to serve you." One of the girls giggles. "Though my dearest you have a charm like no other." Kyoya says making the girls squeal around him. "What may I get for you milady?" Haruhi smiles. "What a cutie we will just have tea and some strawberry cakes." Another girl answers as the others who are sitting with Kyoya nod. "Yes and for master? "Haruhi asks. "The tea my fair maidens love so much will do." Kyouya says making the girls sigh and blush as Haruhi tries hard not to. "Yes." She bows then leaves as he starts an explanation about the origin of the tea. She returns with what they asked for on her silver tray then floats to Tamaki's station.

"T-Tamaki..." A girl whispers as he takes her face in his hands whispering her beauty. "Oh Tamaki she's adorable!" one of the girls sitting around him says. "Ah yes my new maid, she completes our world my dears. You all are the moon and sun, the two most precious things to the world, us the earth and sky, than she the live beings." The girls sigh at his charm. "Please my Haruhi fetch these princesses some tea." Tamaki says seductively. Haruhi blushes slightly but bows and walks back to the kitchen.

"There we are maladies, enjoy." Haruhi smiles then bows. She heads over to the twins. "That reminds me so much of Kaoru, he got lost while we were out one day." "Hey!" Kaoru frowns at his twin. "I searched for hours for my little brother." "Hikaru I was so scared..." Kaoru tears. "Don't, you look too adorable when you cry." Hikaru holds his brothers face inches from his own. "KYAAAAHHH!!" The girls they are entertaining squeal with delight at the sappy performance. "Hikaru not here people are watching!" Kaoru turns away blushing. "That doesn't matter." Hikaru pulls his chin back to his. Haruhi blushes at the adorable scene.

"Oh it looks as though we have the maid." Hikaru glances over wiping the tears from his brother's eyes. "Huh?" The girls who were blushing and squealing look up at Haruhi who smiles and shifts her tray. "What may I serve you maladies?" She asks. "Awwwwwee! She is the cutest thing!" three girls get up and hug her. "We don't want anything sweetheart." One says to her. "Yes we're perfectly content." Another says to her. "Masters?" Haruhi turns to the twins. "No Hikaru will feed me later." Kaoru says. Haruhi bows then walks to Hunny and Mori's station.

"Awe what a cute maid!" One girl says. "Haru-chan is new here and she's doing great!" Hunny says chomping on the cake. "Oh..." He says tears welling in his eyes as he looks at the empty cart. "There's no more...cake." Hunny whimpers, and takes refuge in Mori's lap which the girls giggle and bubble about. "Shall I fetch another cart master?" Haruhi asks sweetly. Mori nods as Hunny spaces out. "While I'm at that may I please you ladies as well?" Haruhi asks the girls who nod. "Tea and cakes as well." "Alright." She bows then returns with the cart full of cakes and then with a tray of tea.

"Very good Haruhi that was well done." Tamaki says to Haruhi as she tidies up their room. "Oh thank you Master." She smiles. "Kyoya what have you gotten in sales?" Tamaki asks not in curiosity but as a distraction. "We have 400 people wishing to attend the ball." He says pushing up his glasses. "Very good." Tamaki says. "Haru!!" Hunny runs up to her and grins making her blush. "Haru can you tell me a bed time story." He asks. "Of course." Haruhi bows. "Yay!" He climbs up on to Mori's shoulders. "Bun-Bun we get to hear a story!" He says to his bunny. "Anything more to be finished Master Tamaki?" Haruhi asks. "No but before you go to sleep please come up to my room, I wish to speak with you." He says as he walks up the stairs everyone else following.

"My room is this way!" Hunny pulls Haruhi like he's her little son. "Alright Master." She smiles running after him. Mori picks both of them up making Haruhi blush. "Kyoya she seems to be getting along quite well, it seems as though she fits right in to our world." Tamaki says to Kyoya as they watch her giggle with Hunny. "All is well...her father was worried about her, he couldn't afford to keep her." Kyoya says his back to the railing. "Yes he felt terrible to have to sell her to us, even for only the little amount he asked for." Tamaki says leaning his cheek on his hand, as his elbows rest on the railing. "This girl brings promise to profits; I wasn't sure how the customers would react." Kyoya says looking over the railing to catch a glimpse of Hunny pulling Haruhi to his and Mori's room. "Are you sure it was because of profit or does Mother have a heart in that body?" Tamaki looks at Kyoya who looks up at the ceiling in silence. "She will learn to fit in with our world. Good night Father." Kyoya says walking away to his room. "Good night mom." Tamaki grins.

"Okay Master Hunny what shall I tell you?" Haruhi asks him as he jumps up on his bed. "I want you to make up a story!" Hunny says as he curls up in his blanket and Mori pulls the covers up. "Alright." Haruhi sits down on the bed beside him as Mori offers her to sit. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful maiden, she had eyes that could capture a man's heart with a glance, hair that flowed soft and brown, and her skin was pale but smooth and clear. This beautiful maiden had a daughter who was in every way like her. Every day the maiden promised fortune for her and her family, she worked hard for it to happen.

The maiden's husband loved her for her determination and would comfort the maiden when she didn't succeed. The daughter year after year prayed her mother would triumph and give her everything she wished for, like cakes and stuffed animals." Haruhi says making a tired looking Hunny smile. "One day the maiden came home and said she couldn't go on, she couldn't build up her daughters dreams each day and shatter them afterwards. The daughter's dreams were never shattered she was just dreaming more with each failed attempt of her mother.

Two days after the maiden had a terrible accident and never came home; the maiden's husband was devastated but thought of his daughter. His daughter was sad yes but she learned from the maiden's determination and dreamed to be just like her. She did everything her mother had done when she was there and eventually she made what her mother dreamed come true. Her father was so proud of her. The daughter felt happy the maiden had been her mother otherwise she would not have learned patience and determination to make your dreams come true, the end." Haruhi looks at Hunny who is fast asleep.

"Good night Master." She fixes his blanket and puts his Bun-bun back in his arms, and then brushes a few of his bangs from his eyes. "Oh!" She turns to see the amazingly quiet and hot Mori watching her. "Sorry." He says standing from his perch on the windowsill. "Please Master Mori I am sorry." Haruhi bows. "Mitsukuni needs a mother figure, he chose you without even knowing it." Mori says looking at the slumbering sweet little blonde. "If you could, please excuse my asking why you are so close to him?" Haruhi asks then bows ready to be struck.

"I don't mind you asking, my family has served his for years I am like his father you might say or older brother, since we were little I have always served him." Mori says still expressionless. "Wow a family legacy kind of?" Haruhi asks. "You could say that." Mori says. "Well I am pleased to be of service but I must excuse myself to go to Milord's chamber." Haruhi bows and then walks towards the door. "Thank you Haruhi." Mori turns to look at her then a slight smile appears on his face making Haruhi blush slightly, she shuts the door behind her then makes sure her face is cooled down as she heads up the stairs.

_'A mother figure, I never would have thought I could be like that, it must be because of my mother never being around I had to be her.' _Haruhi thinks as she reaches Tamaki's room. She knocks before entering. "Come in Haruhi." Tamaki says.

"Good evening Milord you wished to speak with me?" Haruhi bows to him as she enters his sun lit room. "Yes, I did." Tamaki says sitting in a chair with his white shirt, un tucked and his tie loose. His hair is a little tousled from him running his fingers through it, making him look like a sleepy god. "May I ask what about?" Haruhi blushes slightly. "I wanted to know Haruhi if you are happy being here?" Tamaki asks. "I am very happy milord." Haruhi smiles and she could have sworn she seen him blush a little but the only light is from the moon leaking in the open window. "Kyoya thinks you will be of aid in profits." Tamaki says sitting at his desk slightly slouched. "I'm pleased I can help out in more ways than one." Haruhi answers.

"Miss Fujioka, I am pleased you have been hired on as our personal maid. So many have fallen at our feet, but that is a given we have undeniable looks plus money in which they wish to get. The backwards hours don't bother you?" Tamaki says. "Money is no concern to me as long as my father is well I don't care where I am. No master sleeping during the day will take some getting used to but I can manage" Haruhi says. "I don't think Kyoya only hired you for profit he felt the need to help a desperate father." Tamaki smiles again. "I am eternally grateful for all of you accepting me here, my mother dreamed of becoming a member of the mansion." Haruhi says. "Well off to bed my dear tomorrow we will have more work to do." Tamaki says pulling his tie off then running a hand through his hair. Haruhi bows to hide her blush then exits.

"Tamaki doesn't understand what he talks about sometimes." Kyoya startles Haruhi as she makes her way down the stair case. "What do you mean?" Haruhi asks. "I only wish to profit from my decisions, I am the third son of my family if I make profitable choices I can impress my father." He says pushing his glasses up. "Excuse me if I seem rude Master but helping a poor girls father doesn't seem profitable and you master are the element to drawing in those maidens." Haruhi says to him. "I am not like Tamaki; I think of what can be gained he thinks of how he can help others." Kyoya turns around looking at her. "Good night Master I have been rude to speak out without permission." she bows low. "Please Miss Fujioka you aren't a robot I am not bothered by the comment just watch yourself around milord." He turns and walks away.

Haruhi sighs then makes her way to her room. "Wow!" She says as it's bigger than her room with her father. "Many different maids have been here." Hikaru says. "Oh Masters you startled me." Haruhi says as the twins lean on her door frame. "Sorry." Kaoru says. "So please tell me what this game of yours is?" Haruhi asks. "First you must get to know us before you can play." They say. "Alright then." Haruhi says. "So you heard Hunny and Mori's story," "and even Kyoya and Tamaki's" Kaoru finishes for Hikaru. "Not much mostly Master Hunny and Master Mori." Haruhi says.

"We are the eldest sons of the Hitachin family well known for their mastery in clothing design and makeup artists. We are the models for my mother's shows, even as boys we were models, for everything from dresses to what we wear now." They say together. "Dresses?" Haruhi blushes covering her mouth. "I am very sorry for my outburst." "Don't worry about it." Hikaru says. "Yes we even model dresses." Kaoru says. "Where do you think you got that one it was specially made just for you, Tamaki had it ordered special." Hikaru says. "Milord ordered this?" Haruhi blushes slightly. "Yes he did he said that you needed to look different from the other maids." Kaoru says. "Well good night!" They chant together. "Good night Masters." Haruhi bows as they walk away.

"Amazing what you learn all in one night from the most amazing group of boys I have ever seen." Haruhi says under her breath as she pulls the apron off then goes to close her door. "What am I to these men, a poor girl sold to them by her father? I also am pitiful as a girl." Haruhi sighs as she pulls off her dress, standing looking down at her small chest. "I am not even attractive A-cup...these boys entertain beautiful maidens with riches and jewels and gold." She pulls on her night gown, a light pink tank top that flows from her small bust to a few centimetres over her shorts. "I wish I had my mother's beauty." She draws her curtains to blank out the sun, and then crawls into her oversized bed.

Later that day she wakes up from a clattering outside her door. "W-what?" She stumbles to her door. She opens it and can see a light coming from down the stairs. "Who is up this late?" She rubs an eye and makes her way down the hall to the stairs. "Sht c'mon I didn't work my ass off to get us into this mansion for you to blow our cover as maids!" She hears a voice. "Sorry." Another voice mumbles back. Haruhi hides behind the wall to listen. "Wait aw damn I forgot the code on Master Tamaki's desk." The voice says. "Hurry up lets go get it...god you're useless!" The first voice says. Haruhi dashes for Tamaki's room.

She puts her ear to the door and can't hear him moving so she quietly opens the door. He stirs in his sleep as she shuts it with a click. Haruhi is amazed at him, he has no shirt and his hair is tousled, and the candlelight is littering his bare skin. She stumbles and he wakes up. "H-Haruhi?" He looks up at her and then rubs an eye. "What are you doing in here?" He frowns at her sitting up. "Shh, there isn't much time..."He grabs her and frowns. "You came in without permission!" He says a little mad. "Wait please Milord let me explain!" She kneels down.

"There are two maids coming up here to get a combination for something, we don't have much time before they-" She freezes as she hears the voices outside the door. "Get under the covers." Tamaki pulls her up on his bed and then turns on his side to look like he's sleeping. "If they check over here look asleep." He whispers then closes his eyes as the door opens. "Idiot I told you not to forget the code!" They hear. "I'm sorry!" The second voice says. "Let's check him first." The first voice says quietly. Haruhi closes her eyes. "Look isn't she that new maid they hired?" The second voice asks as they peer at Tamaki and Haruhi. "Don't matter c'mon their asleep, weird people they are sleeping through the day." The first voice says. "Got it." The second one says. "Okay let's go before they wake up." The first voice says then they hear the click of the door.

Tamaki is up in a flash and he pulls up Haruhi. "Follow me." He says as he opens his door and checks for them. They quietly make their way down the stairs. "Okay open the door." Orders the first voice. "Okay." The second voice says. "Hold it right there." Tamaki walks out towards them. "M-master T-Tamaki!" One girl gasps. "M-milord!" The other one squeaks. "Just what were you planning on doing?" Tamaki asks. "U-ummm..." "W-well...." They don't know what to say. "Haruhi get Mori." Tamaki says. "Yes Master." Haruhi bows then runs off in the direction of Mori's room.

"Master please wake up Milord is in need of your assistance." Haruhi shakes the slumbering giant. Mori opens his eyes then picks her up and races to Tamaki. He put her down a little dizzy. "Mori these two were posing as maids to get into our valuables." Tamaki says. Mori picks up the two girls and they squawk trying to break free. "Tamaki what are you doing?" Kyoya asks drowsily walking down the stairs. "Thieves." Tamaki points at the girls. Kyoya pulls out his phone and mumbles a few words into it. "My squad is on their way." He says. "NO!!" The girl who was taking orders bursts into tears.

"Master Kyoya." A man in a black suit says. "Arrest these girls." He says as they take them from Mori. "Please no..." The one still cries. "You people think you're so great with your richness." The one says glaring. "That's all you ever think about, what you can profit from." She spits. "You use us like dogs, using money as a bone!" They one who was bawling says. "Stop it!" Haruhi says to them darkly. "What uses are you to that, just for his entertainment in bed like I saw, and that's all you'll ever be-" The girl gasps as Haruhi slaps her. "Take them away." Kyoya says and his men file out and drive away.

"Entertainment in bed?" Kyoya questions. Haruhi goes crimson. "Haruhi was coming to warn me about them!" Tamaki blushes. "So she was in your bed?" Mori asks. "NO-YES!!! I was hiding so they didn't run!" Haruhi babbles. Kyoya nods then yawns. "I get it I didn't think Tamaki would do that anyways." He walks up the stairs. "M-Mori...I had a bad dream, and you were gone!" An adorably crying Hunny walks out rubbing an eye dragging his blanket and holding his Bun-bun. Mori scoops him up and turns to Haruhi. "Haruhi and Milord were saving that vault." He says. "D-did you catch them and keep Haru safe?" Hunny asks looking at Haruhi. "Yes Master Hunny, Master Mori kept me safe." Haruhi smiles at him. "Okay good." He sighs leaning into Mori's broad chest.

Haruhi walks up to Mori and Hunny looks up to her. "You go on back to sleep, mommy and Tamaki need to talk." Haruhi smiles. "Okay mommy." Hunny grins at the permission to call her mommy. Mori smiles at Haruhi who blushes slightly. What he does next surprise both her and Tamaki; he kisses the top of her head. "Thank you." Mori says. Haruhi nods her face red. Mori turns and walks away with Hunny in his arms. Tamaki is glaring sideways when she turns to face him. "It's good Hunny feels better that I'm around, Master Mori only wants the best for him. He really cares about him, more than anything else in this world, and since I am to serve him I will help him as much as possible." She says. Tamaki is surprised at her comment and looks at her smiling face then smirks. "Thank you for what you did." Tamaki says sweetly. "I couldn't just let them walk out on you." Haruhi says. "I meant for defending us." Tamaki says. Haruhi gapes at him. "I-I just..." She doesn't know what to say.

"Every other person would have agreed with what they said." Tamaki shrugs. "I don't believe that you all are just after profit, and I don't think rich men hire maids for bed entertainment." Haruhi says a soft smile on her face. "Well of course not!" Tamaki chuckles. "We are civilized beings my dear." Tamaki smiles. "I am glad for that." Haruhi says as she makes her way to the stairs. Tamaki shuts the door with the code then grabs a candle turning off the lights.

"Hunny views you as his mother now?" Tamaki muses catching up with her. "Mori said that he chose me, I have always been like this. My mother died when I was little so someone had to cook, clean, and take care of the family." Haruhi looks up at Tamaki making him blush slightly. "Well here you go good night." Tamaki says as she walks into her room. "Those pyjamas look cute on you, I wasn't sure the twins were choosing things right." He shuts the door as she turns around shocked at his comment.

"Miss Fujioka." Another maid shakes her. "What?" She asks sleepily. "Time to get up." She smiles. "Okay thank you." Haruhi says to the older maid. "Master Tamaki will be in the diner." She says then closes the door behind her as she leaves. Haruhi quickly puts her outfit on the checks in the mirror. "Good." She says to herself then runs out her door. Master Kyoya told me to escort you to the diner." The butler says. Haruhi follows him and he opens the door. "Ah Haruhi." Tamaki holds out his hand to her.

"Master." She bows. "Please tell me if day sleep is throwing you off." Tamaki smiles to her. "It will take some getting used to master but I'm fine, I think night is so much prettier to be awake in." She says looking out an open curtain. "Very good." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up. "Our theme for tonight is medieval era." The twins say together. "A theme?" Haruhi tilts her head. "Yes Tamaki likes to use themes to help with our customers; they like to marvel at our choices." Kyoya says.

"Oh I find that rather fascinating!" She smiles. "Right now I have the host room being prepped for the occasion." Kyoya says. "Mother has our costumes ready." Hikaru says. "Ya they'll be here in an hour." Kaoru says. "Very well then let's eat." Tamaki says. "Oh!" Haruhi dashes into the kitchen. "Hey Haruhi! Here this one goes to master Tamaki and Kyoya, this one is for Hunny and that one for Mori. Those dishes are for the twins." Toru says, pointing to different dishes on Haruhi's new cart. "Alright." She smiles then pushes it out the door.

"Thank you Haruhi." Tamaki smiles as she puts his plate in front of him. "You're welcome Master." She smiles then goes to Kyoya. "Thank you." He smiles. "Here you are Master Hunny, and Master Mori." She sets down their plates. "Mmm, thank you mommy!" Hunny says. Mori smiles at Haruhi then ruffles her hair. Tamaki looks mad but hides his anger. "Here you go Hikaru." Haruhi sets his plate down. "I'm Kaoru." He says. "No you're not." She smiles putting a plate down in front of Kaoru. "You may change your hair parts but you can't change habits." She smiles. "You can tell them apart?" Tamaki looks at her questioningly. "Yes Master I can." She says. "But no one can tell them apart." Hunny says. "I thought..." She trails off.

"OW!" She says as she cuts her finger on the tray. Kyoya looks at Hunny who shivers. The twins dash out the door. Tamaki grabs her and brings her out of the room rather harshly. "Clean that up then bandage it." He says. "Yes sir, as you wish." She says confused. "There all done." She grins making Tamaki smile gently. "The twins are skittish with blood; they can handle each other's but anyone else no." Tamaki says to her, and she nods in understanding. "Hunny doesn't like it either." He says as they walk back to the diner. "I was careless master it won't happen again." Haruhi blushes. "It will be fine." Tamaki says patting her head. Haruhi blushes more and then smiles up at him, making him blush slightly.

She puts the cart away and sits with Toru as they eat in the kitchen. "Ah so he seems to have taken a liking to you." Toru muses as he eats. "Well...I don't think so." Haruhi says. She finishes up then takes there dishes to the sink. "Better see if they're done." She walks out of the kitchen. "C'mon Haru, we get to put on our costumes and make preparations for later." Hunny pulls her. (More drags her)

They walk into the hosting room which is now a medieval castle room made of stone. "Wow!" Haruhi marvels the antique furniture. "In there is your costume put it on so we can see if alterations are needed. By the way you will be playing the slave girl to the King." The twins say as she walks into the curtain. Her costume is a peasants dress but she has hand cuffs with a chain attached to it. "Still a very intriguing outfit." She says as she pulls her maid outfit off and puts the dress on it has a few tears. She walks out and everyone has aristocratic outfits on. Tamaki has a Kings outfit with many jewels and gold. Kyouya looks like his advisor.

"Wow it fits...take off your shoes slaves don't wear shoes." Hikaru says. "And we will put extensions in your hair." Kaoru says. Haruhi smiles as they work. She finally gets a chance to look in a mirror and she looks like a slave girl her hair is long and in a low messy ponytail, her dress is brown with masterful tears. She clips on the chain cuffs and funds the inside of them are padded. "Very cute." Hunny bubbles.

"Okay tonight will be done differently, as you can see our stations aren't there this will be done as though it is a grand dinner...except not with as much food." Tamaki says as he sits in what looks to be the throne. "You are his servant, he will treat you harshly tonight but remember everyone knows we are acting so play along complain a little to guests and try breaking out of the chains. Oh yes this is for the climax of our night fake tears." Kyoya says giving her a little droplet bottle with a tear drop on it. "Okay sounds easy enough." Haruhi smiles. "Master your guests have arrived." The butler says. "Very well send them in." He says and takes hold of the other end of Haruhi's chain as she slumps to the floor at his feet.

"Welcome my most deserving guests!" Tamaki says as girls flutter in and marvel the place and them. "Please be seated." Kyoya says. "Look at Haruhi isn't she cute!" A girl giggles. "Tonight is the courting of my sons!" Tamaki says as the twins, Hunny and Mori stand near him. "Kyoya please assist them in their search." He says to Kyoya. "Yes your majesty we will begin with a dance!" He says as they all step forward. "Move girl." Tamaki stands and pulls her chains to get her up on her feet. "Yes sir!" Haruhi says as she stumbles after him.

"My fair lady to what must I pay you for becoming my mistress?" Tamaki leans over the table to hold a girls chin. "M-mistress!" She blushes madly. "Yes love and you as well." He looks at another girl. She blushes and giggles. Haruhi hangs her head to show she's like his pet. "You have an adorable slave girl." One girl says. "this wretched thing!" Tamaki pulls her close to him and grabs her chin forcing her to look at him. "I merely found it playing in my fields."He pushes her away. "A thing I am most apologetic for My great lord!" Haruhi bows on the floor as the girls awe at her pitiful display. "Alas I could not kill the poor thing, so I made her my slave." Tamaki says.

"But she is no match to the beauty of you young fair maidens." Tamaki says making them all blush. "Haruhi fetch some tea for these ladies." Tamaki says to her. She scurries off to the kitchen. "Interesting outfit Haruhi!" Toru chuckles at her dragging chains. "It's fun!" Haruhi grins picking up her tray with tea on it. "Sir the tea for your fair mistresses." Haruhi keeps her eyes lowered. "Slow!" Tamaki says as he swishes his hand for her to hand out the tea. "please fair maiden do not fall into milord's grasp he is no gentleman." Haruhi says to one of the girls who giggles at her then nods. "Assist my sons will you." He waves her away. Haruhi nods then looks at the girl she warned, the girl giggles then she runs to the twins.

"Young princes may I be of any assistance?" Haruhi asks her eyes lowered. "No use slave girl stand and be silent!" Hikaru says. "Brother I love it when you are commanding!" Kaoru says. "Kaoru you know the consequences Shh!" Hikaru caresses his brother cheek. "Then why do you still insist on touching me in public and now in front of these maidens?" Kaoru holds Hikaru's hand to his cheek. "No amount of people can stop me even if we are to be put to death it will be together." Hikaru pulls Kaoru so close their lips almost touch. The girls around them squeal in delight. "Forbidden brotherly love!" They squeal. "Hikaru father is near." Kaoru says in a strained voice. "He is preoccupied we can do as we wish." Hikaru says about a whisper. Many girls burst with overexcitement and cover their eyes at the adorable scene.

"The slave!" Kaoru says as they both look at Haruhi who averts her eyes like she should. "Speak a word slave and we'll have you punished!" They say to her. "I promise I haven't seen a thing young princes." Haruhi bows low. "Move along go see to Mori!" They say. Haruhi dashes away to Mori but looks at one of the girls with the twins who giggles and waves. "May I be of assistance prince?" Haruhi asks looking at Mori. "Are you okay?" He asks her making her blush. _'Is he going to be the nice guy in this?' _Haruhi asks herself. "Young prince I am your slave." Haruhi says. "Big brother is she coming back to our room again?" Hunny asks. "Yes." Mori says pulling Haruhi's chain to bring her closer.

"Master!" She gasps as he shields her in his arms. "Your father will see us!" Haruhi says pushing away as girls giggle and blush at this forbidden scene. "You aren't dirt." Hunny says to her. "B-but...Young princes please you are to be married, I am a slave!" Haruhi blushes looking around her to make it more dramatic. "But Haru Mori don't want you to suffer." Hunny says cutely making the girls giggle and squeal. "If I am caught with you, your father will have me punished." Haruhi says. "Girl!" Kyoya orders not looking up from his writing. "I will see you." Haruhi smiles as the girls giggle.

"Master Kyoya?" Haruhi bows low. Kyoya grabs her chains and pulls her towards Tamaki who is flattering a crimson girl. "Your highness I caught her with your sons." Kyoya says. Haruhi looks frightened as the room goes silent. "Is that so?" Tamaki grabs her chains then winks at her unnoticed by others and makes it look like he's thrown her to the floor. "What have you to say slave." He growls to her as she pitifully lies on the floor. "I-I am innocent milord!" She cries then looks up tears streaking her face. Girls whisper and murmur how cute she is. "Lies!" Kyoya points at her. "No you must believe me!" Haruhi cries begging for Tamaki to listen.

"Silence!" Tamaki hollers. "You entice my sons to gain status you wretched girl, I should have killed you the first day I saw you!" Tamaki says pulling her up on her feet to gaze at her. "Milord I have done nothing but serve you for all these long years." Haruhi whispers to him as his face is close to hers making her blush. "That you have," He caresses her cheek and girls squeal all around them."But you dishonour my decision!" he pushes her back to the floor where she squeezes more tears into her eyes. "Please Milord have mercy yet again on a poor girls soul!" She raises her head new tears in her eyes. "Have mercy!" A few girls chant.

"Be still!" He walks to his throne and Haruhi crawls after him as his 'sons' stand beside him and Kyoya smiles at Haruhi. "People I ask you this what should be done with this girl?" Tamaki asks the crowd. "Shall we rid of her, or give mercy to her?" Tamaki asks grabbing her hair to make her face the crowd. "Look into their eyes girl, see their anger at your sins." Tamaki whispers into her ear as girls whisper among themselves. "You miss what do you say? "Kyoya asks a girl who blushes. "I say sir that the slave should be banished but not killed she is too cute for death!" The girl says. "And you?" Kyoya asks another. "Let her be freed, give her mercy for I know it is hard to resist your sons your highness!" Another girl tries to keep a serious composure but smiles part of the way through. "I agree with her no woman on earth could resist them!" A few girls say.

"She should be banished!" One says. "No let go!" Another says. "Quiet!" Tamaki says as he lets Haruhi go who put more tears in her eyes. "My sons which of you has been with the slave?" Tamaki eyes them. "I can answer that one!" Kyoya smirks. "Please your highness Master Mori had nothing to do with it, it's not what it seems!" Haruhi says looking up at him making him blush slightly. "It was you!' Tamaki says to the expressionless Mori holding Hunny. "I am disappointed in you, son!" He says. "But she is the best story teller, and Mori kept her in his bed for safekeeping." Hunny says. Tamaki looks from Mori and Hunny to Haruhi.

"Very well she will stay here as our slave, however she will no longer be in your room!" Tamaki says. The entire room bursts into applause and some girls are crying from the performance before them. "Stand up Haruhi and bow for improvising you did great." Tamaki helps her up and wipes away a fake tear. She smiles and blushes. "Wow that was a beautiful performance!" Girls say. "Please remember dear ladies Haruhi was not hurt in this." Tamaki says. Girls flow around them and hug them to death.

"Very well done Haruhi." The twins say. "Thank you masters." Haruhi smiles at them. "You are an amazing actress." Kyoya says in his normal suit. "I agree the princesses were astonished by the performance." Tamaki smiles at her. "I am very thankful for your compliments." Haruhi bows to them.


	2. Chapter 2

"That costume belongs to you now Haruhi" Tamaki says. "Alright." Haruhi smiles closing the curtain behind her in the changeroom. After great difficulty pulling the chains off she manages to get her maids outfits back on.

"Master Tamaki you have more visitors we aren't taking any more customers." Kyoya says. "They aren't customers their your brothers." The butler gulps. Haruhi pulls back the curtain as Kyoya's clipboard clatters to the floor making her jump. "Well little brother thanks for letting us in!" She hears a male voice. "Haruhi leave!" Tamaki grabs her wrist and drags her past older versions on Kyoya.

"Master your hurting me!" Haruhi says wincing in pain at his grasp. "I'm sorry!" He lets go and she rubs her wrist. "Milord please tell me what is bothering you." Haruhi looks at him in concern. "I can't my dear just please stay in your room. until they have left." Tamaki says his head low. "Yes...I-I trust you." Haruhi says trying to see his face. "Thank you now hurry up to your room." He looks up with a forced smile on. "Okay." She runs up the stairs. Tamaki sighs in releif then walks back into the hosting room.

"Tamaki!" The oldest of Kyoya's brothers says shaking his hand. "Hello." Tamaki smiles. "Hika, Kao get them drinks please!" Tamaki says. The twins happily walk into the kitchen. "So taking care of our little brother?" The second oldest asks. "Yes." Tamaki answers simply. "By the way, was that a new maid?" The oldest asks smiling. "Yes, she's our personal maid." Hunny says all cuteness gone from him, as Mori leans menacingly on the wall. "Personal maid huh? You lucky bastard." The younger of the two says to Kyoya.

"Why are you here?" Kyoya asks looking down at his clipboard. "Father asked us to check up on you, he's wondering about the anual party you host." The younger one says as the twins hand them there drinks. "What about it?" Kyoya asks looking up from under his bangs. "If we are permitted entrance this year, faher wants to see your profits and such." The older of the two says taking a drink. "Ah yes he is welcome to attend." Kyoya says. "Very good." The younger one says.

"Mmmm something smells delicious in here." The younger of the two say looking around the room. "It's faint but very...intriguing." The older one says looking for the source. They both spot Haruhi's costume. "The maids clothing." They both say. "Please if you wouldn't mind we have clients coming. I hate to break this...visit short, I rarely get to talk with your family." Tamaki smiles at the two. "Hunny Mori show them out please." Kyoya says. "Mori stands up and goes to the door, followed by dark Hunny. "This way!" He looks over his shoulder at the two men. "Thank you for your...valuable time." The older brother smiles and they follow.

Haruhi sits on her bed and stares at her wrist a slight bruise forming. "What got into him." Haruhi frowns. "Why did he pull me out so fast when Kyoya's brothers came in?" She flops back on her bed putting her forearm over her eyes. "Tamaki you puzzle me...so many odd behaviours." She sighs.

"Well Haruhi there are things you will find odd about me, Kyoya, and the rest of us." Haruhi jumps at the sound of his voice. "M-milord!" She gasps and sits up strait. "I-I'm sorry!" She bows at his feet. "Did I do that?" Tamaki asks in alarm dropping to his knees to gently grab her wrist. Haruhi pulls it away holding it from his veiw. "I-it's alright, it's nothing." She says. "No I have no right to harm you Haruhi." Tamaki says reaching out to her but she pulls away. He stops and smiles.

"Don't worry I can help." He says and she lets him examine the bruise. "I'm sorry Haruhi-" "It's alright you were very distracted please don't fret it'll be okay by tomorrow, it's just a small bruise." She smiles pulling her hand back. "I know that but i still hurt you." He says looking a little depressed. "please don't I don;t want you to worry about it, besides it was an accident so it's forgiven!" Haruhi smiles. "You may come and join us in the conference room we are discussing the party we host." He says.

"There you are, Haruhi I'm sorry for my brothers showing up so unexpectedly." Kyoya smiles at her. "I-it's okay, I wouldn't know what it's like to have older brothers who look down on you I'm an only child." Haruhi says sitting down beside Hunny who is munching on another cake. "We are having our annual party next week." The twins say. "Next week?" Haruhi asks. "So early?" She says puzzled. Well yes we do have it the same time every year!" Hunny grins up at her icening on his cheek which Mori whipes away. "Oh...okay." Haruhi says looking down at the table."So we'll have a gown made for you." Kyoya says looking at the twins who nod. "Alright, I thought you'd want me to be serving?" Haruhi asks."We'll be hiring other workers for that night it's a night off for our normal workers." Tamaki smiles. "Sounds fun." Haruhi smiles back.

After the long talk Kyoya is in Tamaki's room talking. "Haruhi will eventually find out our secret." Kyoya says standing in the dark the moon glinting off of his glasses. "Naturally, but at least it won't be as horribly as other maids." Tmaki runs a hand trough his hair. "Would you care for a drink?" Kyoya asks looking up from under his bangs an eerie glint off his glasses. "You'll give me one?" Tamaki looks at him with a smirk. "Of course." Kyoya moves closer slitting his wrist.

"You know that entices me right." Tamaki says with a gentle look on his face. "Yes." Kyoya says simply as crimson blood seeps out of the line. Tamaki smiles and lowers his mouth to the line. "You know mother i could have just bit." He looks up at Kyoya with crimson eyes. "It saves you the trouble." Kyoya smiles as tamaki's mouth covers the line. Kyoya moans at the contact, and Tamakis shivers and moans as Kyoya's blood pours onto his tongue. "He pulls away licking the small linethen pushes Kyoya to the floor kneeling over him.

"May I drink from your neck?" Tamaki asks a little winded from the pleasure his crimson eyes fixated on Kyoya's pulse. "Yes." Kyoya whispers and leans back on his elbows tilting his head to the side for Tamaki's access. Tamaki leans over Kyoya and licks the spot where Kyoya's shoulder meets the neck then slowly sinks his fangs into the hot blood pulsing into his mouth. Kyoya moans with Tamaki. Kyoya reaches down to find Tamaki hard then moans as Tamaki's hand slips into his unbuttoned pants.

Tamaki bite down harder as Kyoya unzips his pants and lightly drags his fingers along his shaft. Tamaki forces his mouth away from Kyoya's neck holding blood in his mouth as he kisses him blood dripping down their chins. Kyoya encircles Tamaki and thrusts his hand making him moans as he bite Kyoya again making Kyoya moan. Tamaki puls away panting a little blood dripping off his chin.

Kyoya falls back panting then lazily whipes awa the blood with his thumb. "Thank you...Kyoya." Tamaki smiles down at him his eyes turning their natural colour as he licks the punctures to stop them from bleeding. "Any time you wish for more bite me." Kyoya says. "We should go to sleep mother." Tamaki rests his head on Kyoya's chest. "Yes father." Kyoya strokes Tamaki's blonde hair, his other arm accross his forehead.

"MasterTamaki!" The both hear Haruhi bang on the door franticly. Tamaki stands up pulling up Kyoya as they straiten out. "Yes Haruhi what is it?" Tamaki opens the door. "It's urgent!" She says breathless from obviously running up all the stairs to get here in the panic she's in. "What's wrong?" Kyoya asks. "One of the maids has gone missing she was the elderly lady." Haruhi says. "What!?" Tamaki looks at Kyoya in alarm. "The butler found her room ransacked and there's...blood splatted all over the wall!" Haruhi says alarmed. Tamaki and Kyoya race down the stair Haruhi trailing behind.

When they reach the open door the smell o blood hits them like a ton of bricks. A few maid are crying. "What happened?" Tamaki asks the butler. "I don't know sir, i heard a short scream and this is what i found!" The butler says looking sick. "Please go to your rooms and stay there lock all the doors, you are all relieved of duty send notice around!" Kyoya says quickly. "Y-yes sir." The few people who are there say. "It looks like she was clawed at." Haruhi says examining the splatters. "It would seem so." Tamaki looks at a grim llooking Kyoya.

"What's happening?" Hunnny asks on Mori's shoulders. "An attack." Kyoya says as the three stand in the doorway. "S-so much blood!" Hunny shivers jumping down and holding onto Mori. "Cantain yourself Mitsukuni." Mori places a hand on his head. "It' looks as though her attacker was already in the room." Tamaki says due to the fact nothing was pried open.

"He escaped out the window." Kyoya says. "There was more than one." Haruhi says noting the footprints in the blood. "They have different sized feet." Tamaki says spotting the prints too. "What's going on?" The twins ask walking towards everyone, but stop and freeze when the blood hits their noses. "I'll have my team clean and examine te room." Kyoya says pulling out his cell phone. "Are you two okay?" Haruhi asks looking at the twins who look like their really hungry or in a lot of pain. Kyoya shuts his phone and glances at Tamaki in alarm who looks the same. Before either of them can do anything Hikaru grabs his brothers chin and tilts his head his eyes suddenly crimson as Haruhi watches in shock. Hikaru's fangpierce Kaoru's flesh and they both moan.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki reaches to cover her eyes. Kaoru shoves his brother away, covering the bite with his hand. They look over at Haruhi who pushes away from Tamaki and backs away from them. "W-what are you people!?" She asks tears in her eyes. "Haruhi please calm down!" Kyoya says. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!" She screams at them. "Haruhi didn't you think it was odd we are only awake at night?" Tamaki asks. "Well...ya...but..." She looks at everyone a bit frightened but calmed. "Why do you think Tamaki got you away from my brothers?" Kyoya asks. "We are different than most like us." Hunny says worried Haruhi will run away.

"Your all...vampires." She whispers the word. "Yes Mori says expressionless as usual, but still incedibly hot. "Why...why didn't you just tell me? Or were you planning to..?" Haruhi can't finish. "NO!!" The twins say. "Then..?" Haruhi can't think of one thing that'll make sense, but knows now why they all are perfectly flawless and absolutly beautiful. "Haru we told we are different from other vampires. We all left our homes and moved in here with Tamaki." Hunny says grabbing Mori's hand. "We feed off of eachother, plus we can go for years on human food." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up.

"You wont kill me?" Haruhi manages. "No Haruhi most of these maids have worked here for over ten years, the butler was going to be a meal at my home until i fled." Tamaki says. "Was it...vampires that took her?" Haruhi asks looking in the open door. "Yes i can smell them." Kyoya says. "Haruhi I'm sorry!" Hikaaru bows to her. "Me as well!" Kaoru bows beside his twin. "Just give me a minute." She sighs and closes her eye s letting it all sink in.

"What does it feel like to be bitten?" She frowns looking at them all. "Maybe we should go to Tamaki's room the smell is really strong." Kaoru says a worried look on his face. "Alright." Tamaki says as they walk to the stairs. "We'll be there in a minute Kaoru should feed a bit first." Hikaru grabs Kaoru who's eyes change crimson. "Not too long!" Kyoya says.

So...please explain what i saw!" Haruhi sits on the chair as Tamaki sits at his desk and Moris sits with Hunny on the window sill. Kyoya half sits on Tamaki's desk beside the blonde. The twins walk in both a little flushed and the sit side by side on the bed.

"We are vampires we drink blood." Kyoya says. "We also have a stimulant in our saliva you might say." Tamaki says. "Sooooo what does that do?" Haruhi tilts her headin question. "It pleasure both the victim and the Vampire." The twins say together. "It targets the sexual hormones in both bodies causing the experience to be pleasurable instead of painfull." Haruhi looks at Hunny a little taken aback by his wording. She then blushes thinking about the twins reaction when Hika bit Kao.

"S-so it feels good instead of painful?" Haruhi blushes. "Yes, even when we bite eachother, as you've seen with the twins." Tamaki says. Haruhi frowns. "The old maid that wasn't pleasent." Haruhi says. "No, some do kill their victims before they feed off of them." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up. "Most of our families still feed off of humans, like Kyoya's brothers, there aren't many vamps like us." Tamaki says.

"Tamaki here is a pureblood." Hikaru says. "So we have to listen to his orders." Kaoru says. "Huh?" Haruhi asks a puzzled look on her face. "We have a sort of society the purebreds like Tamaki are royalty, I' am an aristocrat which is nearly a purebred my line has been watered down a bit." Kyoya says. "So it's like a pyramid." Haruhi states. "Yes though there is another random piece to it, Berserk Vampires." Tamaki says, confusing her again.


	3. Chapter 3

"B-Berserk...Vampires?" She blinks no longer following the explanation. Hikaru glances at his twin smirking before the two get up and move closer. "Well Haruhi..."Hikaru flashes his fangs provocatively. "We spread venom..."Kaoru runs his tongue lightly over his own fangs as they advance the human girl. "If we were to leave the human alive, the venom would spread...and you know what happens once a human is infected don't you Haruhi?" They say at once lifting her chin to get her reaction.

"Hikaru, Kaoru if you wouldn't mind...I think Haruhi has been traumatized enough..." Kyouya says pushing his glasses furthur up on his face. "I will keep you safe Haruhi! Back you evil twins...Back!" Tamaki glomps onto the girl in an attempt to shoo the red heads. "Ack! Help!" Haruhi struggles to free herself. "Tamaki please!" Kyouya glares his voice quiet but harsh. Tamaki obediently returns to where he was.

"Now, we are vampires who do not feed off of human blood, however the venom we possess has a certain affect on humans if they are left somewhat alive. When this occurs a fledgling vampire is born, however it has some side effects...fledglings are unstable and constantly hungry for about 14 months. During this time there are certain things that can go wrong." Kyouya looks up to her and she nods hesitantly.

"Many things can go wrong, the mature vampire cannot leave the fledglings side, the unstable system of the changing fledglings body and mind will need mentoring. In an event where vampire's abandon the fledgling one of two things will happen...The fledgling will slowly try and reject the mutation which doesn't happen often and ends in a bloody and terrible mess." He stops and Haruhi blinks. "Whats the other thing?" She asks cautiously.

"The most common reaction after abandonment is to go into the berserk level...meaning the fledgling begins to lose humanity and since they will migrate into large towns they will attack humans visciously and become a dark and evil being. Their humanity will be lost in bloodlust and rage. However the youngling may prevent this by drinking their masters blood...the vampire that bit them. If they are left too long they will be no better than a zombie..." Haruhi stares at the clustered group watching her movements.

"Haru-chan...here!" Hunny smiles brightly holding out a pistol. "What is it?" she asks reaching out to take it and examine it. "It is a vampire slayers weapon. It can destroy even a purebred like Tamaki if aimed right." He says clasping his hands behind his back. "How does it do that?" She asks holding it. "It has a counter in it as well as a charm..." Mori says blankly watching his little blonde. "Just pull the clip and make sure to aim for the center of the vmpire." Hunny smiles giggling.

"Ok" Haruhi says a little afraid of the metal thing in her hands. "Just please be careful who you shoot at..." Kyouya smiles his dark eerie look gone. Haruhi raised a brow. _'how can he be so frightening one second and then so...normal...the next?' _"So Haruhi I bid you goodnight...its been long and we will not be bringing in any customers due to cleanup. And do not worry we will be here if you need us...just scream and we will be there." Tamaki smiles elegantly.

"All right." Haruhi says standing and making her way to the door. "Oh yes Haruhi...you will not be permitted to leave during the night...keep indoors at all times." Kyouya says. "Or else its a pleasurable death for sure" The twins grin demonicly at her making her back away from them.

* * *

**So this is my fail of a next chapter...jeesh I need to stop using so many accounts...I think I'll make it up in chapter 4 ok! hearts and love! chow! ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi's mind spun as she made her way slowly down the stairs past the room now sealed for cleaning. she could feel the cool metal within her grasp as she tried to think of a logical explanation for all of this. "...maybe they have strange fetishes..." she murmured half heartedly entering her chamber closing the door behind her. she snorted at her own stupidity what she'd seen the twins do was enough to prove their being. "_...now what do I do..._" She looked up to the ceiling her back hitting the door as she slid to the floor the gun giving a clunk as she let it drop beside her. "Mom...I've done it now...I'm a servant of Vampires..."

* * *

**So its been awhile since I've been on here...mostly because I lost the password and kinda gave up...I know I said better in the fourth chapter but I really wanted to thank you all for actually bringing this account to my attention...currently it is Sunday and 10 pm...I have decided I will update every Sunday about this time :3 please keep reading and I promise Haruhi wont get devoured**


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi wakes her eyes heavy and dry. Her uniform is twisted slightly on her body and her neck is a little sore as she moves a little her arm brushing against something cold and metal. when she opens her eyes more to focus on what she touched she spies the pistol she was given the night before. It's a reminder that what happened was truly real and not a dream. She slowly pushes her body up from the hard cool floor to spot the light seeping in through her curtains. Everyone will be asleep which is perfect for her.

After rearranging herself and finding something normal to wear, consisting of some form of designer dress that hugs her till her slender hips then flares out just above her knees. The fabric is soft and very sheer but it is doubled to compromise. She sighs as she pins some of her short hair from her eyes. She knows she shouldn't be leaving but who's to stop her, aren't Vampires unable to go out in the sun.

Haruhi makes her way down the small bit of stairs to the front door, the mansion is silent after all most of the maids and caretakers sleep during this time as well. Haruhi opens the door and steps out into the sun wishing she'd found some sunglasses as she lifts her hand squinting in the light. "...I wont be long..." She walks off in the direction of town.

Kaoru stirs a little in his sleep finding his brother half naked body beside him. "...Hikaru...your hogging the bed..." He mumbles into his older brothers ear. Hikaru grumbles something inaudible to the younger. Kao lazily drapes his arm over his twin sighing softly on the back of his brothers neck. It's obviously midday given a stream of light leaking in from the thick curtains signaled so. Kaoru is restless, something seeming off to him as he sits up and slowly walks to the door slipping out with ease.

In his hazy Vampiric hate of the day his keen nose picks up a certain smell as he passes by the main entrance. "Haruhi...?" He wanders near the door hesitating before pulling it open hissing slightly at the brightness of the land of the day time. He closes it confirming the smell. "Where would she go so late?" He shrugs feeling a little dizzy from the exposure to the direct sunlight. Walking back to his and Hikaru's room he ponders where the maid would have gone off to thinking he should bring this up with his royal-pain-in-the-ass a little later at dusk. "...I'm sure she's sense enough to bring the gun..." He yawns crawling back beside his brother.

Haruhi wanders into town knowing her way around the area somewhat she finds a small cafe and sits in one of the outside tables that hasn't been occupied. Her mind has only one thing to ponder, Vampires. Why did they hide that fact from her, she'd taken it rather well given the gruesome scene that had happened before. She still was very confused about the whole Vampires ordering her around and not planning on killing her. She had one conclusion very clear. The twins were odd, Kyouya was somewhat devilish, Mori and Hunny are completely out of a comic book and then Tamaki...what is Tamaki other than an annoying attention whore. she sighs loking at the clouds noticing the shades and shadows over them. She stands turning for home remebering she forgot to bring the pistol.

* * *

**I know I said Sunday but I have to make up for being absent so long right? Anyways here's a proper chapter that's more than half a paragraph..if your just starting this please note...I will do my best to write like I used to but I have to get back into the habit of it :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

Hikaru wakes his brother waking next to him. "Ka-o-ru!' Hikaru's voice displaying childish playfulness as he pulls himself over his younger twin. Kaoru's face immediately goes from slight shock to smirky amusement. "Hikaru," He breathes turning his head revealing the tender pale flesh of his neck. _'SLAM!' _ Both head turn his royal pain standing fuming in the doorway. "Haruhi!" He storms in grabbing the twins pulling them from their bed searching for her. Kaoru stands rubbing his head after hitting the floor. "Tamaki, what are you doing?" He stands. Hikaru follows whining at the king. "Tamaki! You ruined my fun!"

Before either has a chance to complain more his royalness has run out calling Haruhi's name. Hikaru sighs turning to his twin. "I'm thirsty-" He stops his twin walking towards the door. "Kaoru?" Kaoru turns his thoughts returning to her scent from last night when he woke. "She didn't come back..." He takes hold of Hikaru's wrist running after Tamaki.

Haruhi wakes her head pounding her arms sore and her mouth obstructed by a cloth feeling thing. What exactly happened she wonders thinking back to previously. It had began to get dark while she was out, yes she remembers that. She was walking back to the manor afraid to anger Tamaki, yes she remembers that. Suddenly she remembers why her head hurts a shadow had come at her from behind and struck her knocking her out. She shifts feeling the bonds around her wrists.

_Haruhi turns her head seeing something move in an alley. Waving her thoughts she proceeds on as street lights flick on. "I should have watched the time better, Tamaki-sama will be angry" She heaves out. Passing another alley Haruhi misses the eyes that watch her as she walks fast thinking about what her punishment might be. The very moment this crosses her mind she is struck the shadowy figure dragging her limp body into an ally._

Haruhi nods her head acknowledging that that is what had happened to her in order for her to get into the current state she is in. Just as her thoughts reach conclusion a door opens a dark figure walking in. "Hello darling" Haruhi looks up her chin being caught by her captors fingers, its here she realizes the person is not a man like she thought upon the entrance. "My name, my sweet, is Benio Amakusa I have swooped in to rescue thy darling from the hands of those wretched creatures!" Haruhi immediately concludes this woman has a few things to sort out mentally.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Tamaki hollers at Kaoru. Kaoru leans on his brother both wearing the same expression. "It was broad daylight outside I figured she'd have come back earlier." He turns his eyes to Kyouya who looks very unconcerned about the whereabouts of Haruhi. Tamaki turns to Kyouya expecting him to do somehting. "Mother!" The blonde whines helplessly. "well unfortunately we can't blame Kaoru for not warning us in our state daylight is very effective on our senses. However we can't sit here and wonder if she will come back she has neglected to take her gun meaning we need to cancel tonight to find her" He turns pushing up his glasses writing something in his book.

* * *

**Ok so mayyybe I kinda exaggerated...however! Never fear my darlings for now that I no longer work and am enrolled into university this shall be updated regularly once my work is done. Please forgive me for how short this is! Dx **


	7. Chapter 7

Kyouya snaps the book shut pulling out his phone as Hunny and Mori walk in. "What happened to Haru-chan...?" Hunny asks sadly. Tamki whirls around shoving finger at who he thinks is Kaoru. "That idiot didn't warn us that Haruhi had left the Manor!" Tamaki makes a helpless whine turning to Kyouya. Mori stands silently awaiting orders from Hunny. "Mitsukuni?" He questions deeply. Hunny crosses his arms the cute flowers everyone can imagine around his cute little frame vanish from his aura. "We should set out immediately...she could be in danger..." He turns marching strait to the door Mori walking not far behind.

Kaoru looks at Hikaru worry shown on his face. The twins share a look as Hikaru moves to his brothers shoulder sinking in his fangs. Kaoru moans instantly holding his brother close. Kyouya crosses his arms looking at Tamaki. "Better we don't have any trouble tonight..." He walks to where Hunny and Mori are standing dialing on his phone. Obviously Kyouya is going to use his family force to aid in this mission.

Haruhi looks up at the woman clad in a very flowing dress with almost no expression as suddenly her eyes are burned with the flare of bright lights. When her vision comes back into focus she can see the woman posing with two other similarly dressed women. Haruhi mumbles against the cloth in her mouth about the ridiculous trio. "We are vampire hunters my darling sweet little angel face..." She gestures to one girl with long sandy blonde hair. "This is my Lady of the Lily...Chizuru Maihara...she then turns to the next with short brown hair. "She is my newest recruit Hinako Tsuwabuki or my Lady of the Daisy...I take my place as the Lady of the Red Rose!" She raises her hand to Haruhi waiting for her to praise such a beautiful introduction. "...can I go back to the manor now?" Haruhi's distant annoyed look as well as the mumbled irritation makes Benio look as though she just took a blade and stabbed it into her heart.

Tamaki hollers out Haruhi's name along with the twins and Hunny. Kyouya walks calmly along with them looking around for any sign on her. Mori is no different however his head doesn't move. "Tama-chan! look!" Hunny points into an alley where a note hangs a smudge of dried blood stained on the paper. Tamaki snatches it nearly tearing the page as he reads. 'Dear low lifes, I trust you have found this letter meaning that your innocent little slave has been reclaimed by her proper race. If you ever wish to find her, stop looking because you will never have her back.' Tamaki turns to Kyouya pointing at the stamp at the bottom. "So they have her captured now..." He sighs pushing up his glasses. "What should we do Kyou-chan!" Hunny asks perched on Mori's shoulders. "Looks like it's hopeless.." Hikaru wearing a blank expression states. "They wont let her go very easily" Kaoru agrees with his elder brother as they lean into each other.

* * *

**! Dx **


	8. Chapter 8

Tamaki enraged begins hollering at the twins though most of what he says is unable to be understood. Hunny looking less and less cute by the moment is examining the scene throughly. "Hey boss shouldn't we be able to smell her if she was here?" Kaoru asks suddenly. "I mean we are familiar with her blood scent" Hikaru nods. Kyouya pushing his glasses up once more turns his glance towards the blonde. "Shouldn't you have the best sense of smell since your a pure blood Tama-chan?" Hunny asks blinking childishly as Mori gives a curt nod.

Haruhi tugs her arms at the binds being sore and uncomfortable. "I really should get going" She states to the three women. "Nonsense!" Benio cries out instantly. "We rescued you from those fiends! Dreadful! Disgusting! Those...those men! they lure in innocent young women only to devour them and leave nothing behind but sorrow and fear!" Haruhi notes the anger flare that arose from the woman. "They have no other use than to harm the human race!" _'I sure hope they let me out of these ropes soon my wrists are starting to hurt' _Haruhi thinks not really very interested in the woman's monologue.

Tamaki suddenly realizing his natural born ability raises his face in desperation to pick up his little pets scent. "They used a cover..." He looks down finding a few drops of blood most likely from a different source. "Shallow cover they only covered Haruhi's scent but I can smell three others, women who were here about the same time as the cover scent." He states. Hunny leaps up to Mori's shoulders. "Takashi" He says as Mori nods walking forward. Kyouya shoves his glasses up again. "Please refrain from getting too far ahead." He says as Mori's eyes change to the bright crimson color as he allows his own instincts to take over targeting one of the scents to follow. Hikaru and Kaoru watch with a grin as Tamaki crosses his arms. "Let's get a move on!" His tone suddenly changed once again.

Haruhi had moved from her spot during Benibara's speech trying to make herself comfortable seeing as her arms were slowly loosing circulation and going numb. "...And so we must protect the innocence of the world and fair maidens such as yourself!" The tall woman finishes as Haruhi registers she was talking to her. "huh...I can't feel my fingers..." She says basically stabbing the woman yet again as she collapses.

Hunny clings to Mori who has lost all humane thought and action focused on his prey as he basically flies over buildings soundlessly trailed by the others who keep out of his line of vision. "Don't fall too far behind." Kyouya turns looking at the twins. The nod in unison as the follow the hunter. Hunny waves back at the others as Mori suddenly dives off the building landing and running off towards a gated mansion. "Hunny! Stop him!" Kyouya suddenly runs after him. "That building is guarded, by /vampire Hunters!" Tamaki calls out running after as well. The twins sigh following as well. Hunny bites his wrist shoving it in Mori's mouth causing the man to drop to his knee's and pull his head away. Hunny jumps from his shoulders as he gains composure once again and crosses his arms.

"the famous Hunters huh?" Tamaki crosses his arms looking up at the building behind the gate. "Something smells really gross." Hikaru says covering his nose. "It's Garlic...they must be burning it somewhere." Kyouya says. "So they took her in there huh?" Kaoru says leaning on his brother as Hikaru balances him by leaning back. "Haruhi!" Tamaki blubbers flailing. Kyouya pulls his cell from from his pocket turning from everyone. "...Thank you..." He clicks it off as a black van suddenly pulls up.

Haruhi sighs as a cell phone suddenly goes off. "What is it!" Benio asks suddenly changed from a sobbing idiot to a business woman. "So they found us even with the scent cover." She says. "Very well let's see if they can get through the gate before anything is done start burning more fom other locations." she clicks the phone turning to Haruhi. "My my looks like those mosquitoes are coming to get you back." She lifts Haruhi as the other two open the door. "Let us watch from the balcony." She smiles pleasingly as they walk out to a giant balcony. Benio sits Haruhi in a chair next to the edge of the balcony. "Watch dear maiden as those blood suckers are eliminated!" She raises her arms as spot lights come on tuning to the group of Vampires.

"Looks like we've been spotted." Kyouya says pushing his glasses up as he stands near the back door of the van. "Ah such lights! they shine over such beauty! How perfect!" Tamaki dances elegantly. "Hey boss that smell is getting stronger!"Kaoru says covering his nose and backing up. Hikaru starts to cough backing as well. Kyouya tosses masks at them as he fits his over his mouth and nose. "They must be burning more garlic." He says as Hunny climbs back on Mori's shoulder wearing a mask. "What should we do Kyou-chan?" He asks. "Here, it looks as though they have no loop holes in their security system. Following that they are famed Vampire hunters who even have killed pures. Our chances of getting through are slim virtually impossible." He says. "Kaoru looks up at him "Way to cushion our hopes.." "just finding her was hard enough" Hikaru agrees.

"Smart ones..." Benio says biting her lip sitting crossing her legs leaning gracefully on her hand. "What will you do next." she smiles gently. Haruhi looks over the side of the balcony looking down at the spotlit area spotting the small group of Vampires gathered. Sighing she lays her chin on the edge. "now I can't feel my left hand." She mutters under her breath. "Looks like they are making their move." Benibara says. "It wont do them any good" Chizuru chuckles some. "No way they can make through all of those traps" Hinako giggles light hearted.

"We'll have Hunny and Mori run ahead of us, since we don't have their training there is no way for us to do anything as a front line." Kyouya says. "After we infiltrate the gates there will be an onslaught of traps devices and hunters. Avoid being hit by any weapons at all costs, Hikaru Kaoru you will have to be under control, thanks to the masks you wont be able to smell blood so this should be easy." Kyouya shoves his glasses up as they turn back looking at the gate. "Don't worry Haruhi, father is coming to save you!" Tamaki states boldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**You all have my permission to hate me...Though on another note I finally remembered the password to this. So lets get to the point. I will be starting a few new stories here since I've had a new flux of inspiration..of course these ones are going to be less cute and more my current style which is darker and with more gore. please please please dont stop reading I will start updates more regularly now that this password is engraved in my mind...chao :3**

**Oh and my apologies for this short chapter just more or less wanted to show I really was living I guess. No more short chapters from here on out I swear by the planet I come from!**

* * *

"Father?" Hikaru's eyes turn mocking as his brother mimics him perfectly. "What does that make us? her brothers?" Kaoru states immediately regretting his statement as Tamaki turns and opens his arms to them. "My sons! Please be careful! Don't worry mother!" He says as Kyouya raises a brow in question. "I take it I'm somehow their mother now correct?" He asks though Tamaki had referred to him with that name several times before. "

What will we be!" Hunny asks tilting sideways as Mori stares at the blonde. "Hmmm you will be?" Tamaki poses as he ponders. "You know boss, Haruhi is still a hostage..." the twins say as they point at the balcony where the top of her head is visible. "Oh no! Haruhi!" He reaches up screaming her name out.

"Just hurry up and untie me..." She mutters as she loses feeling in her right hand. "What a strange bunch of Vampires, are you sure that is the pure?" Benibara asks though Haruhi isn't really paying much mind to who she is talking to. "Here they come." Hinako states. Haruhi looks over the side as Mori leaps over the gate with Hunny on his shoulders. the display is flawless as each Vampire launches over and lands gracefully on the other side of the gate. It always amazed her at how beautiful a vampire really was. "They've sprung trap number one!" Benibara says with a laugh as Haruhi sits up a little concerned.

"A trap!" The twins shout out though once they realize what is actually happening the two burst out laughing. Little bubble octopi are marching, more like sliding at them. "What is this a petting zoo?" Hikaru grasps his stomach wiping away tears as his brother holds onto his shoulder. Of course this would have been funny of they hadn't suddenly started to shoot at everyone. "Be careful those are a hunters shot." Kyouya says as he takes cover behind some sort of statue. The twins were running to find cover as Tamaki ran from a pack of them. "Why are they only coming after me!" He bellows as Hunny jumps down from Mori's shoulders. "Takashi..." His look goes dark as he suddenly vanishes from clear vision several of the Octopi dropping.

"Well well, perhaps that one is the pure, the right description, though I was expecting him to be a little taller." Benibara says as Haruhi watches what is happening no longer concerned about her numb hands. "Well then we'll see how they handle the next one!" she says as Haruhi looks down again.


End file.
